Another Airbender!
by DeaththeCutie
Summary: Edward and Alphonse's quest for the philosopher stone brings them to the Earth kingdom. Guided by the newest state alchemist Kathe Sky. Who specializes in air alchemy. They run into the GAang and Kathe Revels a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The metal boat docked on the large bay. over 100 people came flooding out all in different heights. all wearing green tunics with almost everyone having brown and black hair. and in the midst of all of them was a blond teenager walking next to a suit of 7 ft armor. the guy was short and wore a red coat with a strange black cross and a snake wrapping around it.

on the dock waiting for them was a girl with red hair that was short in the back with two wisps braided in front with two hair loops leading into pigtails. She had her arms folded and a scowl on her face, looking at the blond boy. she wore a blue jacket and dark brown cargo pants.

The girl looked at the suit of armor, "Hello Alphonse!"

The armer bowed politely.

"Oh hello Major Sky!" The boy with blond hair said in a deeper voice that the age he appeared, with a smile.

"FullMetal…" she said with you will die eyes, staring deep into his soul.

"Kathe?" he stared up at her eye twitching, "What's wrong?" he asked forcing a smile. Not prepared for what was coming next.

Kathe went into full on anger chibi mode, " YOU'RE NOT WEARING THE UNIFORM!" everyone else stared at the foreigners. She huffed for a few moments trying to catch her breath then she looked around realizing that everyone was staring at the three of them with weary eyes. Mostly Fullmetal and Alphonse.

She looked around quickly for an escape route. After finding a break in the crowd she grabbed the wrist of Fullmetal and Alphonse, and dashed through the crowd.

As she pulled them along most people ran off to the side then she turned into a small dark ally. Kathe plopped Full Metal on the ground and spoke in an angry whisper, "Edward you should've died your hair before you came! You stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that!" Edward responded in an even angrier tone.

"You wanna go Short Stuff?" She began to roll up her sleeve.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN WHO CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE!" Ed said in his angry chibi mode.

"Hold on guys well stand out even more if we use alchemy," Alphonse pushed the two apart, "Also dont u guys remember what the Colonel said," Al tried to mimic his voice going into chibi, "_You guys should know better than to reveal alchymy to nations outside our own nation _or something like that."

Both of them looked away angrily but then they looked back at each other blushed and looked away. Then Kathe stood up and said, "Well we better change the color of your clothing they might think your Fire Nation."

"Fire nation?" Ed questions

"I'll explain later. Take off your coat and then change the color. I'll keep watch" she went to the end of the alley and looked up and down the street.

Edward sighed, "Hey Al, how did we get ourselves into this mess?" Ed took his red coat off and laid it on the ground. clapping and placing his hands on it.

"I don't really know brother, but remember were here to find out if anyone know anything about the philosopher's stone." Al responded quickly.

While Kathe was waiting she heard a skirmish down at the docks but she couldn't worry about that now, 'cause two men that she had run into earlier were coming down the street looking for someone. She ducked into the alleyway.

"Edward hurry up!" she said in an angry whisper.

He looked back extremely annoyed, "Ok i'm done now!" slipping on the Green coat that used to be red. and putting up his hood over his now black hair. Then something extremely unexpected happened. She grabbed him by the collar (him being shorter than her) rushed forward jumped onto Al taking off the head and pushing Ed into the empty suit of Armor.

Placing the head back on she yelled to Al, "RUN!" pointing forward to the street and latching on for her life.

Al ran with Ed inside him to the alleyway exit, knocking over the 2 earthbenders. He ran off yelling back, "Sorry!"

"I'm NOT!" She waved her hand without even looking backwards. And they continued running while she laughed.

"When i get out of here…" Ed said angrily trying to push the head off.

Kathe keeping the head down said into the armor "Oh hush little bean it'll be over soon"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT LITTLE MIDGET!" Ed yelled angrily out of the armor.

"Brother stop i can't Run very fast while you're moving like that," Al interrupted calmly.

Then a flying rock almost knocks Kathe off the armor. She looked behind them too see what caused it. She saw the two men running quickly toward them.

She muttered angrily, "Earthbenders.."

Both of them stomped down making the ground crack and everything fall in. Even the towns people freaked out moving off to the sides.

"AL JUMP!" Kathe yelled as the ground right under them crumbled. At the highest part of the jump she pushed back with her hand. There was a spark then air and rushing them forward. Ramming them into a 12 year old kid completely bald wearing arrow tattoos. it sent them all flying backwards.

Kathe was thrown into a cabbage stand crumbling it to rubble.

"MY CABBAGES! this place is worse than Omashu," he was about to burst a bubble when Kathe apologist quickly then hopping back on Al they were about to run away when she noticed the kid they ran into stirring.

She was about to hop off to help then two other kids dress in blue ran up and helped him get back to his feet.

The boy had a ponytail and said, "Come on Aang! they're gaining on us!"

But from the direction they were coming from she heard one of the men say, "There she is!" She turned around in fright. Then from the direction where the kids had come from she heard different men saying, "There they are!"

The kids ran off. She stared at the bald kid and said to Al, "After that Bald Kid!"

"What?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Just Go! That's and order!" Al started running after the Bald kid with the arrow while the two groups following yelled what they were after.

"Get the Girl!" The two men yelled throwing two more rocks.

"Get that Waterbending scroll!" the other group leader yelled that was after the three kids.

_'It can't be it just can't be the avatar! I thought I was the last airbender!' _Kathe thought in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**DeaththeCutie: Hello All sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapter but i do not own FMA or A:TLA!**

**Edward: Why am i All Crazy about being called short?**

**DeaththeCutie: That's what you're like in the anime, and I cant believe you just admit to it.**

**Edward:... AGGGGGGG I CANT BELIEVE IT i JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!**

**DeaththeCutie: *evil smile***

Chapter 2

The four groups were still running through the streets. The 3 kids followed by Al, who was being ridden by Kathe, then 2 earthbenders, and they had pirates behind them.

"Come on you numskulls we gotta get that scroll!" the leader of the pirates said. and they charged parting the two men. The men then looked at each other and with one nod they shifted the earth making a pillar shoot them upward and forward getting in front of the pirates.

But the men were now just right behind Kathe riding Al with ed inside. they reached out about to grab Al then Kathe blew a strong gust of wind from her foot, at the men at they flew backwards running into the pirates.

"Ha! EAT THAT YOU SNOOZING SNAIL BEARS!" Kathe yelled back at the two groups who were now getting up.

"Huh?" Al asked, "is that even an insult?"

"It is in this country!" Kathe jumped up as a rock flew right above Al's head almost knocking her off.

The chase continued all of them running as fast as they could running. Every rock the earthbenders threw at Kathe she dodged. So annoyed and angry they made a giant rock split into a bunch of tiny pieces and hurtle toward Kathe knocking Al down and her off.

The pirates ran past but the earthbenders stopped with there arms folded, "Ha we finally caught up with you! You _**little**_ thief!" One of the guys picked up Kathe by the collar.

Kathe just looked at them and huffed "You guys really shouldn't of use…." she was interrupted by Ed throwing off Al's head, letting it make contact with the man's face that was holding Kathe.

Ed then climbed out with a dark aura surrounding him, "Don't call me little!" Then Ed went into a full on chibi fury attacking the two men.

Kathe shook her head, "I told you guys.." She then looked the way of the pirates and the kids but it seemed like they had turned the corner. "Oh crap!" She stood up taking Al's head with her. She dashed around the corner.

Then Al got up reaching out in desperation, "Wait give me back my head!"

Everyone then looked at the empty suit of armor moving on it's own. While Kathe was around the corner with Al's Head running as fast as she could.

"TAKE THIS YOU PHONY PIRATES!"and Kathe throw the Helmet having it make the leader of the pirates fly forward. While the kids flew right over them as the captain fell.

"dangit!" She said under her breath watching the kids fly away. Al and Ed ran around the corner off the main street .

"Kathe we gotta go!"

then she looked behind them and saw the people charging

"Spies!" all the towns people yelled.

Kathe huffed in disappointment, "I leave you alone for 1 Minute and you get yourselves into trouble. She ran forward blasting air behind Ed and Al making the townspeople fall backward. She then somehow lifted Ed up and threw him into Al.

Kathe ran with them picking up AL's head. Jumping on to Al she told him, "Jump Al!" With that she sent a strong air burst through the armor into the feat. Making Him into a rocket without the flames and shooting him 50 feet into the air. making them crash land in the forest at the edge of the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**DeaththeCutie: Hello Again Friends!**

**Ed: I still haven't forgiven you ya know**

**DeaththeCutie: Hehe I know**

**Ed: Anyways Cutie are you gonna start this story?**

**DeaththeCutie: Yes!... Wait what did you just call me?**

**Ed: Cutie!**

**DeaththeCutie: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Al: ****DeaththeCutie dose not own FMA or A:TLA**

Al tumbled down a hill nowhere near a path. rolling through bushes and leaves until _BAM! _He ran into a tree and stopped rolling. His head fell off revealing a groggy crawled out and layed on the ground hugging it.

"ugggggg," he groaned, "I feel like i rolled down a Hill in a trash can."

"Hey! What do you mean TRASH CAN!?" Al sat up and pointed to Ed angrily, "If you hadn't been in me you probably would of died!"

"Sorry Al" Ed apologized rubbing the back of his head. The he looked around realizing the Kathe wasn't there. "Hey Al?"

"Yha? What is it?"

"Where's Kathe?" They both had a moment of complete silence. Then a breeze came from above followed by Kathe coming down and landing of Ed's face. Striking a victory pose she then hops off of Ed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh perfect landing," she says with a smile.

"Kathe! You could of warned me that you were landing!" Ed said distastefully

Kathe looked around like she was wondering where the comment came from and spotted ed, "Oh hey Edty," her face filling with disappointment.

"What's with that face!" Ed was about to make a comeback then asked, "Wait… Edty?"

Kathe looked away, "Yha is a mix between Ed and Shorty, Edty"

Ed went into angry chibi mode completely exploding, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" He was about to pounce but Al grabbed him just in time.

"Easy Brother," he held Ed back by the collar holding him up off the ground.

"I SWEAR I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Ed Yelled he was about to say something Really bad but he stopped himself cause he's learned from previous experiences not to say that stuff around Kathe.

Ed was about to continue but Kathe shushed him by holding up her index finger to her lips and looking off into the distance. That's when Ed noticed There was shouting and a stampede of people walking this way. They ducked behind a tree.

"WHERE IS SHE!" It was a group of people lead by fire nation male, "That little pickpoketer can't get away from this town that easily."

Ed and Al looked at Kathe with interest then they asked, "You're a pickpoketer?"

Kathe sighed, "No, they just think i am cause i look like a real one that's wanted. But how many time do i have to tell them i'm not the pickpoketer there looking for." she reached into her bag and pulled out a black fingerless glove with metal backs. The metal backs had a alchemy circle on them.

"Hey aren't those.." Ed asked, "Major Armstrong's gloves?

She looked at him with a smirk, "No, He made some for me."

Befor Ed could ask another question she stepped out from behind the tree and faced the grope, "Ya lookin for me?" She asked putting her hand on her hips.

"Yha you're not getting anywhere away from this town!" The leader said. with a cheer from the people behind him.

"If I've said this once i've said this a hundred times before, I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!"

"I dont believe you! Thats why you're coming with us," The man said as the crowd cheered again.

"Dont think so!" Kathe got into a fighting stance as the crowd charged at her. She slammed her fist down sparks flew out making the ground crumble beneath them. They were starting to stumble back trying to regain their feet. Kathe smirked and slammed her other fist down rocks flew up and she punched each one sparks flying through them making a spikes slamming right at the foot of the crowd and stopping them in their tracks. They all looked at her astonished, then anger showed in there eyes again.

"Get into formation! There is a way to get to her just remember the plan!" The leader yelled!" The Crowd reacted by making a large circle around Kathe.

Kathe stood ready looking around at them all her fists clenched. They all charged and in a blink of an eye she switched her cloven to white ones with red alchemy circles she snapped making an explosion knocking them all back. Without another word the entire crowd ran back the way they came. But not before the leader yelled, "This is not over!"

"I seriously doubt that!" Kathe yelled at him then slid off the white gloves. She looked back at Ed and Al who had been staring, "What?" She asked at there awestruck faces.

"You have Mustangs Gloves too?!" Ed asked a bit annoyed.

"Anyways," Kathe said shifting subjects, "We gotta find a place to sleep tonight." She stared off in the other direction of the town, "I don't really wanna stay in this town any longer than i have to."

She ran off into the forest Ed and Al chasing after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**DeaththeCutie: Alright finally I got it done!**

**Kathe: yay!**

**Elrics: DTC dosn't own A: TLA or FMA**

It had been a few weeks Since Ed and Al had come to the earth kingdom. Through that time they've escaped Police, Gangs, an angry cabbage guy, and a Platypus Bear. Kathe Also Explained That there's been a war between the fire nation vs earth kingdom and water tribe. Kathe Also explained that there had once been an Air Nation but they were wiped out. Ed had a feeling that Kathe wasn't telling him something but he didn't worry about that.

Now Kathe was captured by the fire nation by some Admiral Shou guy.

"I keep on telling you, I'm not a thief!" Kathe complained to the guard of her cell.

"That's What everyone says!" He snapped back, "Why did you have more than 300 gold pieces."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kathe Replied angrily

"She's Telling the truth ya know," A girl said who was in the Cell right across from them. She was cute, with long black hair. But strangely she had a random blond steaks.

"Yha i still don't believe that," The guard said with a sweetdrop.

"Don't believe what?" Kathe asked now interested

"That girl can apparently know when someone's telling the truth," he said doubtfully, "She also states that she doesn't tell lies, that one I believe because after stealing the General's armor she came right back and turned herself in."

"Oh, Wait WHAT!? You stole General Shou's Armor?!" Kathe said completely and utterly Amazed. She hadn't seen the General for very long but she still remembers his deadly scowl, that kinda tempted her to make him into a balloon. Give him to a cat and watch him be popped. Kathe gave a little snicker.

"Yha you should have seen his face," The girl gave a little snicker. Then she looked at the Guard, "Oh and just to let you know you're supreme officer likes your wife!" She said with a cheery note.

"WHAT!" The guard that stormed off saying, "He's gonna pay for lying to me."

The two girl watched him go. Then the girl with the black hair sighed, "I thought he would never leave." She then placed her hands on the bars of her cage. Steam started to rise from her hands and the bars became red hot. She then easily pushed them to the side and climbed through the hole she had made.

Kathe then stated, "Oh so you're a Firebender then."

"Yha, I haven't done it in a while though so i'm a bit rusty," She said rubbing her palms, "You want me to get you out?" She asked Kathe.

"No, It's ok I can do it myself," She said reaching into her pouch. Feeling around for Armstrong's gloves. She face palmed remembering that the guard took both pairs of gloves. She then walked up to the bars the girl was still standing there. Then Kathe asked, "You wouldn't have a piece of Chalk? Would you?"

"No," The girl reached into her pocket, "But i do have these."

She pulled out Armstrong's and Mustang's gloves. "My Gloves! But how? The guard took my gloves!" Kathe stared awestruck. But she took the gloves anyway.

The girl gave a snicker, "That my new friend is a secret I"ll never tell to anyone."

"Stand back!" Kathe said while she slipped on Armstrong's took a quick steady position then punched the metal floor. Sparks flew forward and destroyed the bars of the Cell. Kathe slipped the gloves off while stepping out of the cell.

The girl stared in awe, "You can metal bead?"

"What?" Kathe looked at her like she was crazy, "No That would be stupid! I'll tell you later but don't you think we should run?"

"From What?"

"That!" Kathe pointed to a bunch of guards running towards them.

"Oh…" There was a silent pause then both the girls took off running for their lives. The firebenders shooting fire almost scorching there heads off. When the girls turning a corner they stopped looking at what was in front of them 5 more guards stood ready to shoot there fire. The guards that were chasing them caught up surrounding them.

"We're surrounded," the girl said looking around about ready to use her firebending to block.

"Thanks miss obvious!" Kathe said slipping on Armstrong's gloves

Then from outside they heard a horn blast and a man came from around the corner yelling, "The avatar has Escaped!"

Kathe perked up, " the Avatar is here?"

"Yha what's it to you?" one of the guards asked angrily

"Oh nothing just a reason to totally destroy you!" Kathe said getting ready to punch the floor, "Oy you" she said the the girl, "hang on to me!" The girl gripped Kathe's left arm just in time as she punched the floor with her right. Sparks flew out making all the guards fly back slamming against the walls and knocking them out.

The girl was about to make a comment but Kathe grabbed her wrist pulling her along as the ran. Kathe had a sort of skip in her run now.

Outside in the yard The avatar was fighting back to back with a person in a blue mask. They were surrounded by guards. When Kathe and the girl ran out they spotted him.

"Look!" The girl pointed over the wall, "How are we gonna get o.." She looked around and saw Kathe with a piece of chalk drawing something on the metal. "This is no time for Drawing!" She walked over and saw Kathe drawing a circle.

The girl raised an eyebrow looking at Kathe. "Two questions, one, Where In the world did you get a piece of Chalk? Two, What are you doing?"

"I got the chalk from the floor and I'm making a way to get to the Avatar." Kathe Answered as if to say Duh!

Before The girl could say another word Kathe grabbed her and hoped on the circle blue sparks flew and the wall shifted launching them over the wall landing them right in the middle of the confusion. All of the guards stopped and stared trying to figure out who to attack. The Avatar and the blue spirit or the flying girls who fell from the sky.

But before they could decide a tornado came from where the girls fell . Kathe was standing up in the middle of the tornado. The crowd was pushed back, getting thrown everywhere. The Avatar blocked him and the guy in the mask with a sphere of air. and when the gust stopped kathe helped the girl up who was now flattening her hair.

"Where did that gust of wind come from? I Swear it came from nowhere!" The girl asked Kathe.

Kathe just shrugged and started to walk towards the Avatar but be for she made it she felt a searing pain in her shoulder she looked down and saw an arrow. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and her body start to waver all she saw was the Avatar the that masked man escaping and archers aiming their bows at her then she clasped.

**Kathe: ...**

**Unknown girl: ...**

**Both: How could you do this to us?**

**DeaththeCutie: Oh don't worry you'll finally escape next chapter!**

**Angg: When am I comeing in?**

**DeaththeCutie: You'll have to see next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DeaththeCutie: Hello All! Thank you for Reading!**

**Angg: Yes I'll finally get a line in this story!**

**DeaththeCutie: Hehe I made no promises….**

**Edward: oh just let him in the story already**

**DeaththeCutie: Shut Up little midget, Or I'll give all your lines to Al and make you mute!**

**Edward: oh… wait WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?**

**Al: DeaththeCutie Doesn't own A:TLA of FMA**

**DeaththeCutie: I COULD IF I WANTED TO!**

**Editor (aka AiJay): At least let me know WHY you posted those first few chapters without letting me correct the grammatical errors _ But I've been working these chapters, so please read on!**

Kathe woke up in a flurry, ready to fight ,but was stopped by a sharp pain in her shoulder. "OW!" She grabbed her left arm, trying to ease the pain. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"You got shot by an arrow," The girl said simply, trying to pick the lock to the cell they were both in.

"WAY TO DROP IT LIGHTLY!" Kathe said angrily, "How long have I been out?"

"Ummmmm about 1 hour," The girl said without turning away from the lock.

"K that mean we can still catch up to the avatar if we escape

"Didn't feel that one coming at all," Kathe said, surprised. The door to the cell swung open. She thought for a moment to herself. "_Unless_…"

Ed stood outside the large fort talking to a guard outside, his black hair blending in with the night. Al's blue armor gleamed brightly in the red torch light.

"Do you have a girl with red hair, purple eyes, really tall,and…" Ed paused in the description for a second, "Super _annoying_?" He emphasised the annoying as if to show his hatred for Kathe.

"No!" the guard said for the 10th time, "Now scram little boy!"

The guard really shouldn't of said that, mostly because Ed was already in a bad mood from his questions not being answered ,but after that _little_ comment, he was thrown into a rage of fury. But before he could even touch the guard ,something ,or someone fell from the top of the wall and landed on the guard.

"I knew _someone_ was talking about me," Kathe said in a sing-song voice. She stood on top of the guard who was now sprawled out on the ground, completely knocked out.

"Finally, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Ed said, annoyed. "If it was up to me, I would've kept you in there, but..."

"I escaped! So it wasn't up to you," Kathe said smugly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ed tried to

"It's fine!" Kathe gave a snicker, "Now we better get out of here before…"

"IN COMING!" A small voice cried from the top of the wall.

Kathe stepped off of the guard, letting the girl with black hair jump down in a triple somersault. Followed by a blond streak. The girl landed on top of the guard, his armor crunching in correlation with the ground. Then she faced Kathe with a smile. "I found your gloves, Red," she held up the three pairs that were taken from Kathe. The Armstrong gloves, Mustang's flame gloves, and Kathe's own air alchemy gloves.

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Kathe," Kathe hissed, snatching the gloves from the mysterious girl's hands and placing them in her bag.

"Ummmmmm…" Al and Ed said together, as if asking a question

"Oh yha! Ed n' Al meet…." Kathe paused, "Wait what is your name?"

The girl blinked, tilting her head. A few seconds went by, and still nothing.

"So?" Kathe asked the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" the girl looked at Kathe, all innocent with eyes that told her that she had no idea what Kathe was talking about.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Kathe asked going all fiery cibi.

"My name? You already said my name," she had this look to Kathe that was completely questionable.

"I did?" Kathe looked at her like she was completely cuckoo. She could even imagine this girl's face on a chicken. Her black hair replaced with white feathers, or maybe that was just imagining her as a cat. Kathe forced herself to keep it in the back of her mind. She would probably burst out laughing, if it wasn't that they were standing right outside of an enemy's base.

"Yha," the girl said, "didn't you just say Edenal?" There was an exotic accent on the 'al'.

"No I said Ed AND AL," Kathe enunciated the _ds_ in the sentence this time.

"Oh! That makes more sense. _Now,_ I will introduce myself my name is Edenal," she said with a polite bow. Her black bangs were covering her face, so she delicately brushed them out of the way, while her blonde streak glimmered angelically in the dim light.

"Hair otaku," Kathe muttered under her breath.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal alchemist," Ed said smugly, pointing to himself. "And this is my brother…"

"Alphonse Elric," Al finished the sentence with a bow.

"Kay, now that introductions are over," Kathe clapped her hands together, "it's time for us to find an Avatar!" Kathe said excitedly, looking out into the dark forest, across the empty field.

The small team made across the empty field. Ed, Al, and Edenal had no idea where they were going, but apparently Kathe knew exactly where the Avatar was. Everyone was completely silent as they were led from the thick bushes, until Edenal broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we be running? I mean, we did escape from that fire fort back there..."

"Nah, it's fine," Kathe said smugly, proud of their accomplishment. "We _did_ escape without running into a single guard, and the guard guarding the cell we were in was all tied up. So it's completely, totally, and utterly… fine?" They had just pushed through another large bush, and found themselves standing right in front of some fire nation guard.

"Yha, now we should run," Kathe decided. The small group turned straight around and ran for their lives, leaving a dust trail. Behind them, they heard the alarm sounding, and any minute now, more guards would be on their tail.

Soon enough, fire was shooting at them in all directions. Kathe had to dodge, jump, and swerve to avoid her hair going up in flames. Ed made a stone square wall around them, the sides charring as it blocked all the fire. Outside they were surrounded by the guards. All ready to fire, General Shou stepped forward.

"Come out now, Airbender!" he directed. "If not, I will order my troops to fire, and it will cook you as if you were in an oven!" He smiled evilly. "Or, we could keep you alive and captured… And have you wish you had chosen the oven."

"Airbender?" Ed asked from inside the little safety center. "Doesn't he mean 'state alchemist'?"

"Shush!" Edenal ordered, in a voice lower than a whisper. "He doesn't know I'm here, but if he does, he'll skip the oven and go straight to frying us alive!"

"You mean it's you two he's after?" Ed looked at Kathe and Edenal. General Shou still had no idea about Edward and Alphonse…

"Focus on your alchemy, brother," Al commanded, distracting him from his train of thought. "The walls are burning a bit faster than one would expect for stone."

"Wait!" Kathe told him in an angry whisper. "Ed make a hole in the wall so I can get out!"

"But that'll let the flames in," Ed opposed frantically.

"Do it now, Fullmetal Alchemist! That's an order! Edenal, make sure the flames stay out," Kathe directed, completely confident that her hasty plan would work.

Ed clapped his hands blue sparks flew in a circle and a hole open up just big enough for Kathe to crawl out. The flames were about to move in, but Edenal held the flames back with forceful motions and thrusts. Kathe was about to crawl out but Al grabbed her wrist, "What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing just gonna teach Mr General Sack out there a little lesson about alchemy," Kathe said in a cheerful tone. Kathe grabbed her Flame gloves slipped them on and cracked her knuckles, "Never…. ever attack an alchemist!" She said darkly. With that she jumped out of the little hemisphere. Ed closed the opening behind her.

Kathe landed and the firebenders ceased fire. She put her hands up, "Alright, ya got me."

"What is she doing?" Edenal whispered, totally freaking out in chibi mode.

"Dont worry, she'll be fine," Ed said without a waver in his voice. But inside, he was certain he was about to crack. He wasn't any closer to the Philosopher's Stone, but he'd never succeed before his death...

Back outside Shou growled to Kathe. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in, little girl?" he asked.

"If you can't tell, I am _not_ a little girl! Also, I'm not the one in trouble, you are!" Kathe's voice was confident. Her face was confident. And her thoughts… Well, nobody has mastered the art of mindreading quite yet. Thankfully.

"_Humph!_" he responded, quite childishly. "You're surrounded by firebenders, and I highly doubt you, a small airbender, could ev…" he was stopped mid sentence by an explosion that knocked him 10 ft backwards.

"I'm done talking," Kathe said, her fingers smoking. "I am not an Airbender! I'm the Air Alchemist!" with that she charged into the group of firebenders, straight into the fire flying at her. "And you know what they say!" She jumped over there heads, "fight fire with fire!" She fell snapping her fingers, and a fire storm raining down on the fire nation troops along with her.

They all stumbled backwards so they wouldn't get burned by the tornado of flames, each one wisping around with deadly accuracy. But all of the firebenders came back strong and hard, shooting a single, intense column of flame at Kathe. Her only reaction was smirking evilly. Putting her hands together, a few blue sparks flew out from her hands, making a sphere of air pushing outwards, and extinguishing all the fire.

It was then that General Shou stepped in once again. He punched at Kathe's head while she was turned. She jumped sideways dodging the flames as well as Shao's fist of fire, and quickly took off Roy's gloves. _If these are destroyed Mustang would kill me! _she thought as she landed, facing Shou, standing confidently and popping the stressed joints in her knuckles and neck.

"Wow," Kathe said sarcastically, "I thought you were gonna throw hotter flames my way, but looks like I was wrong." She shook her head in total disappointment, totally mocking him.

"WHY YOU!" he yelled at her angrily, "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! ESPECIALLY IF IT'S A MEASLY SPY FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY!" He fired a blasting hot column of flame. Kathe dodged easily by jumping skyward about 20 feet and landing right where she stood before. She yawned like it was really boring her.

That only made Shao angrier as he ran forward, both fists flaming as he punched at Kathe, but she dodged easily once again. Then randomly, she was behind him, and before he could even realize what was happening, she knocked him out with a pressure point in the neck.

"I only have one thing to say," Kathe said as Shao lost consciousness, "never challenge an Alchemist," _Especially one that increases her alchemy with airbending _she added in her own thoughts.

All the other guards had run away, so they didn't need to worry too much about them. She let the others know it was safe to come out, and they left following Kathe again to who knows where. Then they came upon a murky, cold, grey/green swamp.

"Guess what?" Kathe said absentmindedly. "The frozen frogs beneath the water can cure lots of illnesses."

"How do you know that?" Al asked carefully. "You sound like you speak from experience," he muttered, too softly for her to hear.

"Like there could ever be frozen frogs!" Edward disagreed extremely, "It's scientifically impossible!"

"Oh really," She smiled evilly stuck her hand in the murky water, fingering along the bottom until she came upon an object that fit in her palm. Then she turned around quickly, shoving the small object in Edwards mouth.

At first Edward was surprised, but sucked on it enjoyably. Edenal and Alphonse stared as if stunned for the first few minutes, marveling on how he actually seemed to find it appealing, at least until the silver colored frozen frog soon began to move. Edward's eyes grew widened in shock, and he immediately spat out the now thawed frog that hopped away happily.

Ed suck out his tongue and tried to get rid of the taste by fanning it out, but he was really more like _freaking_ out. "_Blha! _Thats a taste I won't forget for a while!" he shuddered, as if more repulsed by the fact that he had _enjoyed_ it for a while, rather than just the taste itself.

"Are you ok, brother?" Al asked worriedly, and equally, if not more so,

"I'm fine Al, but..." he looked over at Kathe, who was now snickering. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Then he turned to Edenal who was also snickering. "GREAT NOW YOU'RE BOTH LAUGHING!"

Edenal was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach and crying. "Sorry but your face was priceless," She managed to get enough breath to speak, but immediately started laughing again.

"WHY, YOU!" Ed turned all chibi angry on her and started chasing her around, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Al looked back at Kathe who was staring off in the distance completely focused on something, _maybe it's that Avatar she was talking about? _Al thought of looking at her. Neither Al nor Edward knew a lot about Kathe. She didn't talk about her past at all, even from the first time they met her at the southern military base.

"Found him," Kathe decided, then turned to Edward and Edenal. "STOP CHASING EACHOTHER AROUND!" She shouted so loud, the nearest animals, a few birds from the thin trees, and a few unfrozen swamp frogs, immediately evacuated. They all jumped, including Al, who wasn't getting yelled at. Immediately they froze, then came over to Kathe. "Sorry m'am," they both said in perfect unison.

She placed her hand on her head in annoyance. "I finally found him. He's here. We only have a few hours until the Avatar himself, and the other…" she didn't finish that last part. "Leave their current position, so let's get going." Her voice was firm and her eyes determined. With one last look, she turned and ran off through the swamp. The three stayed behind, stunned, for a few seconds.

"Did something happen in the last few minutes that I was chasing Ms. Insulting that totally changed Kathe?" Edward asked suspiciously, taking a few uncertain steps, then stopping again, looking after the commander girl.

"I dont really know… Edenal?" Al answered with another, slightly accusing, question .

"I know, I've never seen Kathe act like this," Edward said admittingly. " I know she was determined to go on this mission, but I didn't realize it would change her this much."

They were all thinking in silence then Kathe interrupted with a yell, "COME ON EDTY! YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU SLEDTY!?" A simple combination of Ed, Shorty, and Slow.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ed went speeding across the water, leaving a huge splash behind. "YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!"

"Nope, nothing's changed," Edenal and Al said in utter disappointment that Ed had fallen for that… Again.

**DeaththeCutie: Haha finally Done! (getting stared down by all the characters)**

**Characters: WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN TYPING!? It took forever to get this chapter posted T_T**

**DeaththeCutie: Ummmm well…. I was….**

**AiJay: She was being Lazy! (evil Grin on face) or shall I say… Sloth? **

**(all the Fullmetal characters spaz out)**

**Characters: It's time for you to pay, DeathTheCutie!**

**DeaththeCutie: AiJay... SAVE ME!**

**AiJay: Hey, I'm just the editor I can't stop them... (sipping tea while watching)**

**DeaththeCutie: (being dragged away) I trusted you!**

**Aang: I still haven't gotten a line in!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DeaththeCutie: ok ok i know it's been forever since i've written but this time i have i valid excuse i was typing my nanowrimo.**

**Kathe: I can't believe you**

**Aang: Do i have a part in this chapter?**

**DeaththeCutie: Shhh, I'm not telling you. I'm the author, I don't tell my readers what's going to happen before the chapter happens.**

**AiJay:... Says who?**

**Ed and Al: DeaththeCuite does not own FMA or A:TLA**

**DeaththeCutie: Still working on that!...**

Kathe sprawled out over a cafe table, silently sleeping, her red hair frizzed out around her. Ednal, Al, and Ed all looked at her sleeping so silently and they couldn't help but smile.

"Poor Kathe," Al said. "The search for this Avatar guy is driving her completely mad."

"You can say that again, it's distracting her so much we haven't gone anywhere in our search for the philosopher's stone." Edward sighed leaning back on his chair his feet up on the table.

"Yha brother, the only reason we came to the earth kingdom was to find the philosopher's stone. As far as we've seen, it's not even here," Al looked sad, even though the armor didn't betray expressions.

"We now know that philosopher's stones can be made but we don't even know the contents," Ed sighed. "If we could narrow down the search, even the slightest... We've got that much more of a chance of finding it... Right?"

"Thats what worries you the most, brother, isn't it."

Edward noded, "Well we can't put off our search anymore. We have to find the philosopher's stone..."

The Elric brothers stared at Ednal now realizing that they hadn't told her exactly why they were in the Earth Kingdom. But then again, they hadn't really had time to talk, so this would be the best time as any. So for the next hour the Elric brothers explained about their quest and what brought them to the earth kingdom… Of course, without really explaining it to the reader. That was Edenal was for- Stating the obvious facts that were never really stated.

"Wait, so you think there's a homunculi in the earth kingdom that can control the different elements through alchemy?" Ednal asked raising her eyebrow, "and you came all the way over here to kill the homunculi?" She could finally see the importance of this 'stone' they were talking about. Originally, seeing them Earthbend, she had just thought they liked rocks.

"Thats putting it simply," Ed said feet on the table

Ednal stared at him in disbelief, "and what's complicated?"

"Let's just say we don't have time for that," Al said quickly. Neither of the Elric brothers wanted to take a trip down memory lane at that moment.

Ednal looked at the brothers, realizing how uncomfortable she had made them, and decided not to ask any more questions. They had made her understand more than enough to make her help on their journey, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't because Kathe woke up.

"EARTH RUM-!" She stated quietly and extremely fast standing up just as quickly, hitting her head on the umbrella and quickly retracting in chibi form holding the big red bump on her head. "Ow stupid umbrella whose idea was is to put an umbrella on the table…"

"yours" Ed said sighing.

She looked through one eye quenching from the pain, "How long was i out?"

"About 3 hours," Al said nicely reaching out to help her up she gratefully accepted, "Looks like you needed it, too."

Kathe brushed herself off. "What were you about to say?" Ednal asks siping some more juice

"Earth rumble 6 i think it be a good place to go and we'll relax," Kathe answered the question and swiped Ednal's cup taking a nice long sip then sighed in relief.

All three of them stared at kathe dumbstruck at what they were hearing. Kathe the person they had been following around for the past month chasing the "Avatar" wants to take a brake? But before they could ask y she was sarees kathe picked them all by the hands and ran off like the wind while saying, "and we're gonna miss it if we don't move now!"

By the time Kathe had stopped running Edward swore that they had knocked down 20 people, crushed 10 carts(including one with cabbages), and ran through at least a dozen walls. But then again he had blacked out for about 5 minutes so he really didn't know. But his head was spinning and he swore that everything was upside down, or possibly under water.

When he awoke from the spinning daze they were in a large room with gre3en crystals for lighting that was above a very big stage. He also notice that they were sitting in the very front of the audience section, and no one else was that close.

"Hey guys i think we should move up a bit," Ednal pulling on Kathe's sleeve

"No way this is the best spot," Kathe said munching on some popcorn, "everyone else are just cowards," she stated like is was obvious.

Ednal raised an eyebrow, "do you even know what happens here"

"of course," she said disappointed that Ednal didn't have more faith in her, "it's an earthbending competition"

"Yha and at the-"

"LOOK OUT!" Edward yelled as a big boulder came flying towards them. Kathe was already on it, armstrong's gloves were on and she punched the flying bowlder. Blue sparks erupted off the gloves and dust covered their sitting spot for a few seconds when it cleared the boulder had split in two and landed on both sides of the strange company. Nobody got hurt, but then again it almost crushed Edward and Alphonse.

There were a few gasps from the crowd. Kathe just looked at ed and al a sorta red glow in her eyes "anyone else wanna move?"

"No, this is fine," Ed and al yelled in their little chibi forms

Kathe sat back down, "good"

Ednal whispered, "Kathe how did you do that? it's like you knew their was gonna be a bolder their"

"Reaction time i guess," Kathe just shrugged.

Ednal wasn't convinced but she didn't get to ask another question because the crowd screamed in excitement as the first match began.

"FIRST UP WE HAVE THE MOUNTAIN CRUSHER FACING A NEW CONTESTANT STEPPING INTO THE RING," The announcer had long black hair and a rugged face

"Jesse guy get a haircut," Ednal whispered leaning back like she was already board

Then the announcer pointed down, "THE BLIND BANDIT!" he said dramatically. The crowd held their breath as a little girl came onto the stage. Then there were laughs from the audience.

"GET OUTTA HERE LITTLE GIRL!"

"DO YOU NEED YOUR MOMMY!?"

Across from the small girl was a giant of a man with bulging muscles and... is that an eyepatch? but he was scary.

But once the bell rung the large Mountain crusher was taken out within seconds. Mountain crusher throw a giant boulder at the little Blind bandit who simply dodged to the left stomping making the earth crumple in a path all the way to mountain crusher's feet who fell in. Then he was thrown off the stadium by pillars of earth that flung him. The audience was shocked.

"I guess having big muscles isn't always good," Ednal says spontaneously, smiling knowing how opponents underestimate some people by their size. Namely herself.

"I gotta agree with that," Edward said with a smile. At this moment these two had an understanding of being unnaturally short and being teased. So without looking they fistbumped.

The rest of the fights up to the finals were actually quite boring. The small girl won all of hers making all the way to the finals.

"Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for!" The announcer stated extremely loudly, "It's time to see if this new earthbending master The blind bandit can defeat the reigning champion OWL!" just then their were spotlight and explosions and confetti coming from the other entrance. And lots of screams from the girls. The figure was a mid sized guy that didn't have large muscles but he looked fit and he wore a mask of an owl covered in feathers.

"He looks cool," Kathe said

"A bit of a show off though," Ednal said not impressed

Al turn to kathe, "You still haven't answered our question on why were here."

"Shhhh, I'll tell you right after this fight" Kathe said with a smile.

And with the ding of the bell the two earthbenders in the ring were sent into a flurry of a fight.

**AiJay: Can i please use the "or possibly underwater line!" please!*Puppy dog eyes***

**DeaththeCutie: ummmm… let me think about it…. no**

**AiJay: WHAT!? Ya jerk!**

**Al: Calm down, *smile* please**

**AiJay: *little resistant* Well,.. Ok... m(_ _)m**

**Aang: WHERE IS MY LINE!?**

**Ed: AND WHY DID I ALMOST DIE!**

**Ednal: Wait... That one line in there... With the fistbump... Were you trying to ship us...? NO, NO, NNOOOOO! EDROSE FOREVER!**

**DeaththeCutie: No, it's EdWin, stupid!**

**Ednal: No, EdRose!**

**DeaththeCutie: I will trap you in a box for the entire next chapter! *threatening glare***

**AiJay: Hey at least it didn't take her like 4 months to get one chapter done!**

**DeaththeCutie: humm.. yha.. about that…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Because DeaththeCutie had a few technical mishaps, this mini chapter is being taken over by yours truly, AiJay :D (in the background- GET OFF OF THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL, DEATH, AND WRITE LIKE A WOMAN!) So because Ednal is my character, and Owl is Dia's character (also co-writing), this next chapter will be about **_**them**_**! **

"Go, Owl!" Ednal shouted, then clasped her hands over her mouth just as quickly with embarrassment.

"Hey, I thought you didn't even want to be here," Kathe rolled her eyes. "Didn't you say the 'rumbles were boring' or stupid, or something else along those lines as we came here?"

"Okay, I honestly don't see how this is going to help us find the Avatar…" Ednal shrugged. "But street fighting is pretty fun!"

"Heck yeah," Edward added from behind her.

"And Owl? Okay, I will admit, most of the people in the brawls are pretty unattractive… But he totally pulls it off! The feathers are so sleek, and they really bring out his bright eyes! Yet nothing is too flashy, also, and his physique is gorgeous! He's so tall, and his hair is so dark! Beautiful! Green is totally his color! And-"

"Sheesh, Lolita, are you even watching the fight?" Kathe asked, an eyebrow raised, while Ed looked practically hopeless in the background.

"Tall," he muttered, on the verge of fainting.

"Oh, no," Alphonse muttered, finally speaking. "He's not going to win."

"How can you tell?" Ednal climbed over to sit on his shoulder and watch.

"It's the same with all the other opponents the Blind Bandit has faced," Al explained. "The Bandit has the uncanny ability to beat whoever she's working with in as limited moves as possible, gracing them over with energy and efficiency. Owl realizes that too, and he's mimicking her strategy, forcing her to make her moves more complicated and outdistanced. She'll manage, for sure, but it's causing a wear on Owl. He's doing better than all of his other competitors, but he won't win this one."

"Wow," Ednal gaped. "That's too bad. His fighting, other than that, is flawless!"

"I've never made a mistake, training with Teacher," Ed grumbled, sad the attention had left. So much for 'not judging opponents by their size'. Owl was TDH, two out of three categories that Ed did not fit.

"Oh, quiet, you guys!" Kathe shouted. "We're here to watch, kay!?"

Everyone turned just in time to see the next scene of battle. The Blind Bandit stomped her foot down, hard, and a wave of earth rolled out from her movement. It grew and grew as it approached Owl, but he ran forward to greet it… Then lifted off the ground.

He only made a single jump, but twisted himself in mid-air and gracefully back flipped over the stone.

The crowd cheered, and the announcer boomed over the stadium. "And that, folks, is where he gets his name… You'd swear he could fly, with the moves he give us! Give a round for… OWL!" The stadium cheered, but Ednal was pointing in shock.

"Did you see that, Al?" she pointed frantically. "As soon as he flipped into the air, the Blind Bandit lost her grip! She's using the earth to monitor his motion! And because he didn't land where she expected him to, Owl actually had the upperhand for a few moments!"

Everyone around her was silent.

"Sheesh, you just figured that out?" Kathe looked really annoyed. "Stupid blonde."

"Hey!" Edward protested.

"Just WATCH THE DARNED MATCH, ALREADY!" Kathe cried. Everybody turned towards the stadium. It seemed as if Owl had figured out the Bandit's key, too, and they were fighting more fiercely than ever. He was constantly jumping and swerving and dodging to avoid her moves, and she could never tell where he'd end up.

Their moves quickly progressed, faster and faster. Stones were flying as quickly as dust, and it was impossible to tell who was where.

"Has the Blind Bandit finally met her match!" The announcer boomed, the sound vibrating through the grounds.

"What!?" the girl exclaimed, but her voice sounded amused. "Heck no, just giving the audience a show!" With a wave of her arms, she brought all the dust down, so the stadium was as clear as day. They stood in front of each other, both poised for battle, but the girl was too quick. "You annoy me," she spoke softly, but everyone heard her. "Prepare to die, flightless bird," she growled. A stone came flying as she extended her arm, aimed straight for the heart of Owl.

Girls gasped in the crowd, but he wasn't ready to shame his fans, just yet. As soon as her fingers moved, he took his own stance, sending a missile to hit her as well. Owl didn't even move to dodge, knowing it was no use, and got thrown back towards the edge of the platform. He held on with just his fingertips, smiling as he looked up at the Bandit. "You fight very well," he assured her. "I'll admit, I was rather disbelieving about your skill. But I hope this isn't our last chance." The blood on his fingers became too slick, and he lost his grip and fell.

The Blind Bandit had to catch her breath before she sat up. That was the first time she had ever fallen, ever been hit, in fact, but she had still won. Barely.

"No!" Ednal cried as Owl fell. "Is he going to be alright!?"

"Gee, I dunno," Kathe rolled her eyes. "Why not you go and check for him, sweetheart?" she falsely batted her eyelashes.

A moment later, Ednal was gone.

"Not literally!" Kathe exclaimed. "You could get into trouble for going up there!"

"Since when did you care about trouble?" Ed sniffed, and Al nodded in agreement. They ran up to where the hero lay, broken, as well.

"Ooh, that _is_ a lot of blood," Kathe winced slightly, but Ednal was prepared. She shrugged off the travel pack she carried around her neck and slipped out some bandages.

"Why don't you just seal the wound shut?" Ed asked, leaning over to inspect her work. She was a great medic, but why try to avoid the obvious?

"Because I'm not a firebender, stupid," Ednal laughed slightly. Her voice was innocent enough, but her eyes spelled 'great warning' all over them. _Bad things happen to firebenders_, she explained. Or at least, she hoped he understood, through her expression.

A moment later, Owl finally groaned, eyes slowly blinking open. "Wha… Who are you guys?"

"Who am I?" Ed mimicked in a shrill voice. "Where did I come from? Where am I going?"

"Stay still," Kathe commanded. "No one else came, so we're your temporary medics. If you keep on moving, this is gonna tear open."

"I've had worse," he grumbled, but obeyed. "Thanks," he smiled to Ednal, behind the pain.

She didn't reply back, just nodded and blushed. Kathe was about ready to smack her upside the head.

"I think I'm ready to stand up," Owl decided after a moment, slowly getting to his feet, ignoring the burning sensation that wracked his limbs.

"What a drama queen," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Hey, whatup, chief?" Owl said coolly to Ed, pretending not to notice his insult. Ed bristled for a moment, but smiled. This was the non-stupid… Okay, well slightly less stupid version of Roy. He could learn to cooperate. At least he wasn't really flirtatious.

"Just a couple more bandages," Ednal moved on to wrapping his arm. "Will you be okay, Sir?"

"Just 'Owl' is fine," he laughed. "And I think I'm doing very well, Madam. It was just a minor injury, but I am very grateful for your assistance."

Ednal just nodded again. "Owl, you've got some cuts around your eye," she reached up to help with the mask, but he took a step back, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "But I haven't taken my mask off around anyone." With a single step, he sent a dust storm into the air, and when it had finally cleared, he was gone. The group stared off in silence.

"Ooh, he's a magician, too," Ed said suddenly.

"Oh, gimme a break," Ednal muttered. "He was gorgeous tall, and all muscle, and that hair… And now he's gone!"

"Enough, enough," Kathe ordered. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, ladies."

"Hey!" Both Ed and Al protested.

"Our next step is after that Blind Bandit," she continued, determined. Dashing out of the arena, Kathe had her next move all planned out, forcing the others to hurry up and follow.

**~Part 2~**

**A/N: Ok, that didn't turn out exactly as planned, but close enough. More Owl this chapter! What is his **_**real**_** name? Unfortunately, we don't know. Inspiration will strike at last second. Hopefully. And as for Ednal? She wasn't supposed to be a lolita. Whoops. Please review, comment, critique… Especially since this is not our story!**

**Ednal: Haha, take that, DeaththeCutie! Still not in a box! Edrose, Edrose, Edrose!**

**DeaththeCutie: (grr…)**

**Dia: Well, actually, for the sake of the plot, that may just change. (evil laugh)**

**Aang: My line! T_T**

**Ed: I felt… Different… This chapter.**

**Al: Me, too… **

**AiJay: SORRY YOUR REGULAR AUTHOR ISN'T HERE TO WRITE THIS AS OF RIGHT NOW! But please read and enjoy :D**

It was killing Ednal. She was dying with confusion and lack of knowledge, just itching to know.

Who exactly was Owl? Why was he so sensitive about his mask? Was he really scared, behind the beauty of the porcelain? What was he so careful about hiding?

Owl had secrets, that much was for sure. And the more he talked about them… Or didn't talk about them…. The more eager she was to find out.

"We need to lie low in the city for a while," Kathe explained. "And we should probably separate, too, so no one really accuses us of hanging around together. It could cause more unwanted attention, afterwards. Ed, we need to change your hair from black to brown, just for the sake of difference, and Ednal, you need a different color palette. Too suspicious."

"Okay," Ednal sighed, but didn't turn down the opportunity to go shopping. She would have enough coin on her to get a new tunic, cloak, and bag for the next few weeks. All of her other possessions were kept in a trunk she shared with Kathe that was kept safe in Al's armor. She was really desperate to find out how he made room for himself and all that… But she had promised not to ask, and even further, not investigate. They had to trust each other.

Ednal absentmindedly walked inside the shop, gathering her materials. A trip to the changing room, and she felt like a new person, all over again. Instead of wearing her hair down, it was kept short by curling it into a braid. Her outfit, while casual and cute, was rather simple, so she dressed it up with some of the gauntlets like the pair Kathe wore, except suited to her size and preference. No longer able to wear her favored trademarked firebending combat boots, she exchanged them for a set of traveling shoes that wrapped up to her knees. For good measure, they had the Earth Kingdom insignia on each buckle.

Ednal felt like a new person walking out of the shop. It was disorienting, but now, you could hardly tell she was a foreigner. Even her blonde streak was mostly gone in the braid. Once again, she was fitting in. Once again, she had disappeared as if she had never been there to begin with.

She wandered aimlessly around a few shops, debating whether or not to get some food. Tea, at the most. But right now… No. There wasn't really anything she wanted, besides being with her friends. Al was fun to talk to. Ed was fun to annoy. Kathe was fun, except on Monday mornings. But she couldn't be with them, not now…

A loud growl caught her attention. Ednal wandered down a few shops, then started running to where a little dog was chasing down an even smaller cat.

"Huh?" Ednal muttered out loud, but ran in front of the dog right before it nipped off the cat's tail.

"NO," she said commandingly, and the dog shrank back. "Cats are not food animals, don't torture them. Find your master!" The dog growled but backed off, its sleek coat rising slightly, before trotting off the other direction.

Ednal just sighed, turning the way she had originally headed, until she remembered that she really wasn't going anywhere. The cat lay blinking, as if analyzing her, in front of her path.

"Hello, whiskers," she sighed. "How's it going?"

The cat blinked once, then slowly padded away.

"Hey," Ednal called after it. "I just saved your life! Where do you think you're going?"

The cat didn't stop.

"Get back here, Neko-chan," Ednal began sprinting, and the cat, too, picked up speed.

They were well beyond the town now. The only thing that let her follow it was its white fluffy fur against the bright green grass.

Ednal felt great. She understood now why Alphonse liked kittens so much- they were cute little things, full of energy and definite fur to spare.

The cat began slowing once again, leading Ednal through tall fields. With all the green she was wearing, she was slightly curious if anyone could spot her, at all. She still had hours left, anyways, before she needed to return… So why not continue?

The fields were long behind them. Hills began to rise, then mountains, and then cliffs.

Eventually, the cat stopped.

"Where am I, Neko-Chan?" Ednal asked, looking at the cliffs around her.

The cat stared back up at her, then started to walk in the midst of the stone. Ednal followed, taking hard notes on her surroundings. After a few more meters, the lumps of stone began to take shape. They weren't just there, they were a part of something. Something tall, something structured and carefully mapped out.

"I'm in temple ruins," Ednal decided. The cat just blinked up at her. For the first time, she realized it's eyes were two different colors: One a reddish-orangish, and the other a bluish-greenish. Or maybe four different colors, all together.

On they walked. Cliffs began to arch forward, until the stone grew red, and became a roof over their heads. Paintings and mosaics began to appear, each one more faded than the last.

"Should I pay my respects, Cat?" Ednal asked, stopping by one of the few altars that was still in tact. "I know I'm not an earthbender, but of all the things I am, I'd rather be." Her mind flew to that one last night at home. _It's nature is to consume and destroy. It is hard to influence, and impossible to control. It brings only pain and curses. It is a cruel burden, being forced on the edge of humanity, yet on the brink of savagery and murder_.

"Do you think I should leave a bit of apple, or almonds?" Ednal asked, sorting through the lunch she had packed. The cat stared up at her with its kaleidoscope eyes. "Or both."

That seemed to be all that there was to be done. The ruins were beautiful, but they made Ednal uneasy. This temple would probably still be sacred and honored everyday, if not for what she and her people had done.

"Okay, Cat, I'm finished here," Ednal wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's get going, 'kay?"

It hopped up and started to follow her, but something was off. Pebbles by her feet were beginning to shake, and a stone flinched in the distance.

"Cat!" Ednal lunged forwards and pulled it out of the way before it was crushed in pieces by a boulder. Her reflexes on pique, the managed to duck and dodge the stones until they were safe, but there was no escape.

The cat meowed.

"It's so dark in here, Neko-Chan," Ednal's shoulders drooped. "Can you see any light?" If she risked firebending, she would probably lose all favor of whatever had let her stay alive. No, there was none of that on earth temple grounds.

The cat never left her side, but it guided her forwards. Ednal actually enjoyed the sensation of being blind. It left her nerves on a bit of a thrill, knowing, but not being able to see anything. Besides, she'd still be able to sense the cat, sight or none.

The air began to grow warmer, and it started moving, a breath of fresh air flowing through the stones.

"So there's an escape," she moved faster along, but when she finally saw the opening, it was too small for even _her_ to fit through.

Ednal sat back on her heels. "Cat, can you go and get some help?" she asked wearily. "I know some earthbenders that won't kill me. One is a few inches taller than me, and dark haired, with firenation eyes, even though he's not fire nation. He'd be able to help. And maybe his brother? He won't be hard to find. He walks around in bright silver armor. Do you think they'll be able to come here?"

"Mreow," the cat said once, before walking off at it's usual, lazy pace. It was entirely possible that the stones could finish caving in, or that she'd eventually die of starvation. But the way the cat sat and stared at her, meeting her eyes as if they were having a conversation? It gave her hope. Maybe there'd be something it could do, anyways.

Night fell. The light outside the cave dimmed and dimmed until it was gone. Ednal finished the last of her food, and wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. At first she thought it was bad luck that she had been trapped inside the stone to begin with, but she was extremely fortunate not to have been killed right away.

Games in the courtyards of old flooded her mind, where she'd sat in front of the palace with all the other girls.

"See the dragon o'er the sunrise, look at the fire and warmth he brings," she began humming, trying not to shiver as she scrolled through her mind all the little rhymes and jingles the fire nation children had been taught. "Dragon, don't, don't fly too close, please, oh please, oh please." She could almost hear the footsteps of her maids and fellow ladies following after her as they ran around. "Dragons of the stars in the sky, please your light and warmth do bring, in the dead and cold of the night, please, oh please, oh please."

Another voice joined her on the last word. Ednal sat up hard, listening to the breathing of the person right outside of the stones.

"Ed?" she called. "Al? Kathe? Is that you?"

"Are you the little bright-eyed girl at the arena yesterday? If so, thanks for all these lovely bandages."

"Owl!?" she gasped as the cat strode into her imprisonment.

"That'd be me," he chuckled from outside the stones. "Your name is Ednal, right? There are a lot of people looking for you back in the city. Do you, uh, need a hand with these stones?"

"No," she said quietly. "You shouldn't free me. Ednal is what I go by, but I'm an entirely different person. You'd kill me, or someone else would, if you found out who I was. If I ever made it out of here. So don't bother, kay?"

"What!?" he exclaimed after that. "Why?"

"You don't take off your mask, I don't take off my fake identity. Or secrets."

"Hey, at least you trusted me enough to let me know you had secrets. And a fake identity. I'm getting you out, okay? Don't move."

"Alright," Ednal huddled with her knees pulled in close, still trying to block out the cold, even though her face was warmer than ever, and probably red, too. "Here, Cat," she pulled the animal onto her lap, protectively.

She could sense Owl's presence, the way he shifted stances as he prepared his earthbending. With a raise of his arms, the rocks lifted soundlessly and quickly, and Ednal and the cat quickly scrawled out from underneath.

"Wow, thanks," Ednal felt her heart racing frantically as the stones tumbled back down without his support.

"No problem," Owl said back, although he looked like he was about to collapse with the strain it had put him under. "Now, do you mind if I ask how you got under there to begin with? Or does it have to do with another one of your unusual secrets?" he mused.

"Oh, none of the such," Ednal laughed. "It's a long story, though, so I dunno…"

"You've got a pretty voice," he smiled, encouraging her.

"I was traveling with some friends," she began. "A boy with dark hair, but it started out as the color of gold! His brother was there, too, but no one really knows what he looks like. He wears a giant metal suit of armor the same way you wear your mask. And the girl? Her hair is red like fire, and her eyes change from a sea blue to a green as fresh as Earth Kingdom grass."

"Your friends seem very strange," Owl commented. "All foreigners?"

"Some more than others," Ednal chuckled before continuing her story. "We were all in a lot of trouble- That's no secret- So we fled here. We were looking for someone who could help us. All of us have something different we need, and if we go to this person, all our problems will be solved."

"Courage, love, and wisdom," Owl muttered. Lions and tinmen and scarecrows.

"Say what?" Ednal asked.

"Nothing," he brushed it aside. "Continue, please."

"We've been tracking them all across the globe, from nation to nation, kingdom to kingdom, and tribe to tribe. Eventually, we landed up here. The brawl was just to get an excuse to stay in town a few days." She stroked the cat that came to sit on her lap. "That's where we found you."

Owl said nothing, but he was silently wondering if his presence had encouraged them to stay, if just for a bit longer.

"We had to separate, because if someone found us together, we'd all likely get arrested. Unless someone came to rescue me. Which has only happened twice. Don't rely on over-enthusiastic suitors to track you halfway across the globe."

"What?"

"So I found this cat on one of the streets," Ednal ignored him, continuing to pet the fluffy mass of fur. Even compared to her, it was small. Small enough to be held like a teacup or ride on her shoulder. "It was being chased by a dog, but Neko kept on running away. So I followed her, paid my respects to the shrine, and got trapped in a landslide."

"That wasn't too long a story," Owl commented.

"I was hoping you'd say no," Ednal admitted. "I don't like telling stories." She loved telling stories, but embarrassed when others actually listened.

"I already told you you've got a great voice," Owl smiled. There was an awkward silence in the air for a couple minutes. "Your friends aren't the only ones looking for you," he warned.

"What do you mean?"

"Police, and stuff. They all know who you are. Or at least, who you pretend to be."

Ednal gaped. "Well… Thanks for trusting me with that information. Me and my crew will probably be gone by sunrise, on that note. I owe you something for that warning."

"You owe me no such thing, for the favor of a friend," he dipped his head.

"You consider me a friend?" Ednal was startled, but a bit flattered.

"My only," he admitted sadly.

"Well, thank you, my friend," Ednal got to her feet laughing, and gave a small bow. "If there are any favors I can do you, please don't hesitate to let me know… If I ever see you again. I promise I won't forget you."

"And nor I you, my lady," he smiled. Ednal flinched. She couldn't tell if he was mocking her, or calling her by her actual title. "But I've got one more favor to offer…"

"Yes?" Ednal asked. Owl stepped in close, cupping her face with a hand and leaning in close… And brought the knife to her neck.

The flat side.

With an outward motion, he cut her braid off with a single swipe from one of his knives.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Should have asked for permission. But everyone knows you as the girl with long hair. I thought that would help."

"Eh, as long as its long enough to tie up, I'm okay with it," she shrugged. The tips of her hair still reached past her shoulders. "Thank you, Sir Owl."

"You can call me Fukuro," he grinned. (It still means Owl.)

"Well, I suppose I should start walking back, now," Ednal smiled. "Goodbye."

"See you later," he waved, patting her head.

"Oh, Neko," Ednal muttered with disappointment as the cat wandered around her feet. "Hey, I can't walk-" she lost her balance and fell.

"You okay?" Fukuro caught her just in time, scooping her up.

"I'm fine," she blushed, startled that her Prince Charming would bother to rescue her from a drop that was about four feet from the ground. "Wait a moment… Fukuro, your mask fell off!"

"What!?" he exclaimed, dropping her. That was about 6 feet from the ground. "Oh, no, nonononono… Where is it!?"

"Got it," Ednal picked up the two broken pieces, then turned to face her friend. "Fukuro, you look much better without your mask."

"It's not to hide my appearance," he grew red, a shockingly beautiful color in coordination with his intense green eyes. "It was to hide my identity. Like you. But I did it with a picture, not a name. Well, both, actually."

Ednal handed the two pieces back to him, and he carefully tucked them away. "It's alright," she said softly. "I sometimes think no one would know who we are, anyways."

**~Part 3~**

**A/N: Still a better love story than twilight. Jacob was totally hot, btw. But we're not over yet!**

"Hey, Kathe?" Ednal knocked on the door to the haybarn the group had decided to stay for the night.

"Ednal!" Alphonse cried, slamming the door open. The rest of the sleeping group awoke, and Kathe flew past Ed to the door.

"Where were you!?" Kathe throttled the girl, hard.

"Long story," she said quickly. "We need to leave, _now_." No one doubted her urgency, and they began to gather their few belongings as quickly as possible.

"But one thing you might need to know," she said sheepishly, fiddling with her fingers. "We've got another member to the team."

"What!?" Kathe screeched, turning around and finally seeing Owl standing behind Ednal.

"Well, one and a half," Ednal held up the cat. "Shoko's coming with us, too."

Kathe sighed, rubbing her temples. "You are so, so dead, girl."

"Yeah… I know."

**A/N: Happy, DeaththeCutie? It wasn't just a box. It was a stone prison. With no light. Or food. On haunted temple grounds. **

**Ednal: So that was my love story . Fukuro is gorgeous! To all those other girls out there who wished he was yours? Mwahahaha!**

**Owl: Wait. We still haven't uncovered your big secret on if you're worth killing. Gotta keep that in mind, guys. **

**Ednal: Wait… what? Are you saying you'd still-**

**Aang: I promised I would be quiet, but me and my folks are going to start protesting!...**

**Toph: Haha, twinkle toes! The people who don't get to see get to speak!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deaththecutie: please don't kill me!**

**Characters: why shouldn't we!?**

**Deaththecutie: Because i'm gonna be posting every month now!**

**Aijay: promise?(holding a spark glove ready to snap)**

**DeaththeCutie: Yes! but i still don't own you guys!**

**Kathe: doesn't matter you own me ^_^**

**Deaththecutie: yha and that's all i own**

**AiJay: I own Ednal! Sort of!**

"Wait, I think it's this way!" Ednal said her face buried into the map trying to guide the rest of the team who looked bored out of their minds just sitting around and She paced back and forth trying to decide on which way to go.

"I thought you knew where we were going!" Ed complained to Kathe

"I do but i can't get there without the map," Kathe said rummaging through the pack looking for a snack, "and scene someone wanted to hold the map i can't get their."

Ednal shouted, "You guys are always holding the map so i wanted a shot, i can read maps! its just a little confusing but according to the map we should be right next to this checkpoint. But we're next to this checkpoint. Which means we're going the wrong way!" she gripped the map fersly in anger.

Al and Fukurō came back with some firewood, and a whole sack of food. "Hey guys we got some supplies from a small store we found in the woods." Al said holding a large bag of food.

"Sweet thanks you guys," Kathe smiled, "We'll probably have to stay the night since SOMEONE can't read a map"

"Hey usually i just stay in one city but this is different," Ednal said blowing a raspberry at Kathe.

"Hey i said i could help," Kathe said throwing her hands up in the air, "But we need to get moving if we want to reach Omashu.

Furuko set down the wood, "Oh thats another thing, we asked the shopkeeper about any sighting of the avatar. He said that their could be a chance that he's on Kyoshi island."

Edward looked up from his little alchemy circles he was drawing, "Oh great there's two more places we have to stop by before our search for the philosopher's stone goes anywhere"

"Philosopher's stone?" Furuko asked

"We'll explain later" Al responded with a sort of nerves tone.

Kathe just looked around at the little team. Even though it was only five people it was still too much of a crowd so she had a solution, "Well then we'll just have to split up!" She stood up and started gathering the little supplies she carried with her.

Everyone looked a little confused. "Huh? why?" Ednal questioned.

"Because their are two possibilities we're chasing and i think five is too much of a crowd," She slipped on the large backpack then faced the others, "Ednal you're going with furuko to kyoshi island. Ed and Al you're coming with me." and she started walking in a direction that was completely random.

"Uh who gets the map?" Ed questions trying to catch up following closely behind was Al.

Kathe reached into her pocket saying, "Those two of course, because i already have one" she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER MAP THE ENTIRE TIME!" edward said almost to the point of choking her.

"duh why do you think i gave the map to the temperamental firebender" Kathe said with a slight smirk. "Also i always have a spare just in case."

Al asked "Just in case what?"

"Rain storm, wildfire, rock slide, tornado do i need to go on?" Kathe answered without hesitation. But it seemed like there was another reason…. but the Elrics didn't worry about that they were just glad that there was a map.

-short platypus bear eggs-

"UM are you sure this is the safest route to omashu?" Al said trying to keep calm.

"Yha i'm positive," Kathe said completely calm, "I've been here for a while and this is not the most dangerous spot you can be in."

"I seriously doubt that," Ed yelled hugging the wall of the leg that was literally 7 inches across and on the side on a mountain with chilling wind almost blowing them off. A big gust came and he grabbed onto all this time. AL just kept on following KAthe who still had her nose in the map.

"Um Major Sky," AL asked out of curiosity, "doesn't the wind bother you?

Kahte just kept looking forward towards the map, "No not really" She said as the wind whipped her read hair around like fire, and the map almost blew out of her hands. While Ed was cold, Al was fine for just being armor, and Kathe seemed to be enjoying the wind.

Then the rain came. Freezing cold like a sheet of water. They didn't even see it coming Ed almost lost his grip. It was even so loud that Ed and Al couldn't hear her saying their was a cave up ahead. But they got the gesture when she turned around hair now soaking wet. it looked like she was yelling at them then she pointed forward and they saw it. A large cave opening.

Kathe pulled out some of the dry wood and the remarkably dry spark gloves. making fa fier.

"we should get some sleep"kathy sighed, "This rain isn't gonna pass anytime soon"

"wat we only just got here" Ed said taking off his cloak and hanging it on the cave wall, "Shouldn't we just I don't know wait a little bit before we go to sleep"

"He's right the weather changes drastically on mountains" Al aden in, "We didn't even see the rain coming and it just started up, I'm sure i'll stop soon"

Kathe just shook her head, "have you guys ever been to berk, there's only one forecast their, Blizzards blizzards and even more blizzards" She moved her hand across the air in synchronisation with each 'Blizzard'

Ed then held up his hand, "ok 1st of all that was 3 weathers" Kathe looked at him angrily but Ed didn't really care, "and 2nd this isn't berk!"

"I'm just saying I was here 2 months before you and I know a lot more" Kathe said waking Ed on the head. "SO just go to sleep"

Al started to say, "I'll take firs-"

"you to Al go to sleep" Kathe smiled

"But i'm not tired yet" AL complained

Kathe "Just go to bed already, u've been taking watch for the past week you need a brake"

"But I dont need one" AL responded

Kathe just walked over and bopped him on the head. "you idiot you've been away all night for the last 2 months, trust me i know you're only a suit of armor but you have to got to sleep at some point.

"But it's hard to sleep" Al was about to complain

Ed looked at her a little freaked out, "How did you know that?"

"Both of you go to sleep NOW!" Kathe said as a lighting and thunder struck right next to the cave entrance so her voiced beloved through the cave.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said in synchronization because now they were scared.

With that next to the fire Ed curled up in his green coat and went to sleep. Al stayed up with Kathe as she tended the fire. But he made it look like her was sleeping. But he just watched Kathe the fire dancing through her blue eyes. She stared directly at him said something in a weird language snapped her fingers and everything went dark.

Al was confused more that that he felt limp. What in the world happened? He was standing in the middle of a dark space. it didn't feel that different but a cold chilly wet hit his skin. wait... _skin? _Then he looked down and saw to flesh hands like nothing had changed since the day they tried to bring their mother back to life. his eyes widened as he felt cold and the wetness of the rain.

Al was happy but he was mostly confused. He felt a warm blanket street over his face but when he opened his eyes he couldn't feel anything again just saw the sunlight stretching across the ceiling of the caves.

He sat up quickly and turned to where he expected Kathe to be, "Kathe what was…" he didn't see her. He looked around but he only saw Edward still sleeping. "Brother?" he shook him. Ed shrugged him off, "Brother, Kathe's missing!" Ed opened one eye and looked at him.

"Yha and why should I care?" he closed his eye and turned more away

"Just come on!" Al said a little worried

Ed sighed, "Fine" he said not happy to be woken up

They looked around for a bit but nothing really seemed different. Their stuff was still to the side their clothing was now dry. But Kate's stuff was missing. Ed sighed again, "She must of gone and gotten brag fest or something"

Al was looking at something in the corner left on some of the stuff, "But Brother look at this"

Ed walked over and read the little note left for them by MAjor sky

_Dear Alphonse and Edty_

_Al would you please not let Edty kill himself_

_Shorty please don't kill me for calling you Edty or Shorty_

_Im sorry Ed and Al but i couldn't help but notice that this mountain is the one with the northern air temple so Im going out for a bit._

_You prbly wont see me for a while but you will see me… hopefully not falling to my death off the mountain. please dont let me fall shorty._

_-Major sky_

_p.s i also noticed that we were going the wrong way the entire time ;P so i left a compass to assist you in finding the right way Good Luck Edty_

Al barely got a chance to finish Ed was in such a flaming rage. He took the paper and crumpled it in his fist. He was now in his chibi anger mode, "I AM NOT SHORT!" His yell echoed throughout the mountain range all the way to Kathe climbing up the mountain.

She smiled after almost slipping from the shock, "Good he got my message" and continued to climb.

**DeaththeCutie: I'm so sorry for such the long wait!**

**Everyone: YOU OWE US**

**Deaththecutie: No i dont this is my story and I can type when I want**

***Ednal holding a knife to Deaththecutie's througt***

**Deaththecutie: Nevermind I'll post 2 more chapters today, maybe 3**

**Kathe: AM I gonna die?**

**Deaththecutie: Find out next time on Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff!**

**Kathe: WAit Your Just gonna leave me HANGING!**

**DeaththeCutie: Correction **_**CLIMBING!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Deaththecutie: Haha looks like I lied about posting in the same day**

**AiJay: You didn't even give me enough time to edit now your gonna get a whole bunch of comments saying you need editing. *hits on the head with a wrench***

**Edward: Where did you get that!?**

**AiJay: Oh this *holding up the wrench* Winry let me borrow it**

**Winry: No I didn't! *coming through the window* Give IT back**

**DeaththeCutie: HOW DID YOU GET HERE! GET OUT GET OUT! *pushing her out the window***

**Winry: Not until i get my wrench *pushing back***

**Aijay: Anyway Deaththecutie doesn't Own A:TLA or FMA... Or this wrench, apparently.**

**GAngg: When are we coming in anyway?! This IS a fanfiction, isn't it!? **

**DeaththeCutie: Would you just All Calm down you're gonna be mentioned in like 2 chapters! *cover mouth with hand***

**AiJay: Shhhhhhh! Spoiliers!**

Edward and ALphonse walked down the path completely annoyed. Ed's hands were placed on the back of his head leaning back while walking. He was covered in a thin coating of dirt and was sweating from the over existing heat. He chewed a piece of grass angrily.

"Still mad at Kathe for ditching us under that mountain?" Al askes interested why Ed was so mad.

"Tsk* yes how could she do that I mean, I'm pretty sure she did that on purpose," Ed looked back at the direction they came from. They couldn't see the mountain anymore but that wouldn't stop Edward from hoping that Kathe would feel his hard glare.

"Well she did leave us with a map and a compass to make sure we went on the right way from there," AL noted trying to calm edward down.

Edward just looked up to the sky again, "Well It still-whats that?" He pointed up to a black curling piece of smoke. Al followed his gaze, "I don't really know, maybe it's firenation"

"Tsk, why do they always have to get in the way of everything," he cursed in his mind thinking briefly of Kathe and the way she would properly murder him is the most gruesome of ways. But he shook it off, "Well whatever let's just go around, come on Al" he gestured goine strain to the right.

"Wait brother!" Al stoped him looking at the map, "I think that smoke is coming from Omashu…" Al said with a worried tone. Edward's eyes wided and he was instantly running off in the direction of the smoke. "Well then let's get going!"

-i'm sowy for how long it's taking pls hav cookies-

The fire nation troops marched through omashu firing flaming boulders at the demolished walls. with every hit a part of the city crumbled. The earthbenders couldn't do much but they fired a round of boulders back at the enemy intercepting some of the flaming ones. A falling boulder of fury smashed through the city walls.

Edward and alphonse made it to the front of the attack force but not before 2 more rounds of flaming boulders were shot off. Edward clapped his hand making sparks fly across the ground a wall started to rise but the boulders smashed it to bits. The electricity still surging through the ground the general of the attack force turn his head and his eyes filled with rage. He ordered 2 squares to instantly go over and attack the two. Edward was still focused on the wall when the troops surrounded Al and Ed.

"Brother?" Al said questioning what they would do now.

Ed lifted his hand from the ground with an uncompleted wall protecting omashu. "Yha I know!" He clapped his hands making his automail aurm into a dagger. Jumping while slashing at the closest fire bender who dodged, ducking below where edward had slashed. Getting below the black haired Edward and sending a fireball at his face. Edward placed his hands in a X shape, letting his automail take the hit first but still feeling the heat along his face and being knocked back.

Al smashed one of the soldiers into a tree, "Brother!" Al yelled with worry. Edward was getting up rubbing under his mouth, "Tsk, man these guys are more annoying the Mustang" He smirked, "Which wants me to beat you even more" He clapped his hands placing them on the ground which then made two walls come up around the rest of the firebenders trapping them. But keeping their heads out so they could still talk.

Edward walked up to one and glared at his eyes, "Why did you attack us? and how did you know where we were?"

The soldier looked a little frightened, "General shou ordered it!"

"Shou?" Edward raised an eyebrow

"the guy who was after Kathe at that prison remember brother!"

"Oh that guy!" Edward said annoyed, "we finally got rid of him but then run right back into him"

"What are we gonna do now brother?" Al asked

"WEll first off," Edward punched the guy in the head knocking him out, "And second let's take care of this Shou Guy"

~again I'm sorry for the wait have Pie~

Edward and ALphonse Had charged straight through the fire nation army to where Shou was. Making the catapults explode (for no reason) and have all the soldiers fly back all the guards that surrounded Shou. Edward ended up with his automail arm right up to shou's neck. Alphonse on the other hand had 15 firebenders aiming their flames at him.

Shou clapped his hand slowly, "Well well well I am impressed, but unfortunately I have won this one" He pushed edwards blade back from his neck. Edward obliged looking at alphonse surrounded by the firebenders. Though many together could make flames hot enough to melt Alphonse.

"Now If you don't mind me asking, where Is the redhead. I'm interested in how she can bend multiple elements like the Avatar" Shou asked with a glint of evil intentions in his eyes.

Edward still ticked off gave a ticked off response, "like we'd ever tell you spiky beard"

Shou scowled with anger edward couldn't quite tell if it was the insult or that he wouldn't tell him where kather was. "Listen little boy I don't have time, and I really don't think you would want to do something you'd regret" shou raising his hands in preparation for the firebenders to attack.

Edward's face was dark with anger marks all over his face. He said nothing until he clapped his hands together, "No one… NO ONE EVER CALLS ME LITTLE OR SHORT OR A FLEA!" he slammed his hands on the ground sparks flew around shou who looked around questionably but then a gameing hole appeared right underneath shou. But Edward was instantly tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Don't worry little boy, you may not talk now," Shou's voice echoed up through the hole, "But you will tell me where that girl is!"

**DeaththeCutie: I'm am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sowy I haven't posted in forever but I have a very good reason for that.**

**AiJay: jha sure you do**

**DeaththeCutie: I do I sware**

**Kathe: I'll believe It once I hear it I mean seriously, you left me HANGING FROM A CLIFF.**

**Ed: Also why did you have us get captured I would not be captured that easily**

**Deaththecutie: Ok the reason I haven't been posting is because their are A lot of reviews! on my story. and second I'm not spoiling anything you'll just have to find everything out. tehehehehe**

**AiJay: Very suspicious...**


	10. Chapter 10

DeaththeCutie: Okay i lied i haven't got a lot of Reviews. WHIch is why i haven't written a lot because i don't know if you guys actually want to read this story i've written

Aijay: I think you're making excuses but i also have to apologize not getting the chance to edit her chapters before she posts them

Kathe:STILL ON A CLIFF HERE!

Ednal: *reading though the script blushing furiously*

Fukurō: What's wrong Ednal?

Ednal: N-n-n-n-nothing! * shoves the script away*

Fukurō: Oh are you nervous about the chapter?

Ednal:AM NOT! *hits him so hard he's knocked over*

DeaththeCutie: *demond mode activated* Hehehe *hits both on the head* YOU'RE RUINING THE SURPRISE!

Ednal hugged Fukurō tightly as the little boat swished back and forth.

"Fukurō, was this the only way to get to Kyoshi island?" Ednal didn't look as sick as she felt, but it took work to keep herself from hyperventilating.

Fukurō didn't waver, like a rock on solid ground, even with all the swaying of the boat. He looked back at her with a gentleness in his eyes, "Unfortunately, yeah, this was the only way." His voice was smooth and even. Stable. Safe. "The fisherman said he could take us to Kyoshi, but we have to find our own way back."

"Well I still don't like it," Ednal blushed slightly realizing she had been staring into his eyes and looked away in some denial.

Fukurō smiled slightly and turned to the horizon to see the slightest bits of islands creeping up on them, "Well we're almost there so you don't have to worry that much longer."

~randomness~

When they arrived at the island there wasn't a dock or anything, just a beach that the boat drove in as far as possible but Ednal and Fukurō would have to jump in to go the rest of the way.

"Alright you two, this as far as I go. You'll have to go the rest of the way yourself." the old fisherman said in a raspy old voice.

"Thanks, dude," Ednal said simply, grateful to get off the ship. She slipped her shoes off and jumped into the water.

Fukurō turned and bowed politely, "We appreciate your generosity." Then he jumped into the water after Ednal who both started to walk through the knee deep water. They tumbled onto the sand with the bottom of their clothing soaked.

The boat was already bobbing away into the sunset. The two looked at it for a few minutes in silence until Fukurō spoke up. "What happened here?" They both looked around at the blacked trees with branches bare.

"Fire nation," Ednal said with a pain in her voice. She knelt down picking up a blacked branch, "How far will ozai go" the branch crumbled to ash, "Until everything is burned away?" she questioned but it wasn't directed at Fukurō but at the fire lord himself.

Fukurō looked at her with worried green eyes that darkened, "You sound like you know the guy? I thought you were just a fire nation citizen who got sick with his rule" She stood up and looked at him tears almost escaping from her eyes.

She then placed a hand on a dead tree, "You could say that. I've learned from experience that we firebenders can bring nothing but destruction. The people in power, like the fire lord, get consumed with that power wanting to watch the rest of the world burn" They continued walking

"What was your relationship with the fire lord?" Fukurō asked completely curious

Ednal froze like it was a memory she would, "I was a lady of ozai's quotes i knew the prince and princess well"

Fukurō looked at her for a long time as if for the first time. "Now it's up to me to save the nation from complete destruction, even if you die. I was a part of the problem so the world would be better if i die"

"You think that you deserve to die, even though there was nothing you could do at the time" Fukurō said relunctant

Ednal looked at him with a glare that period his soul, "Don't you see i could've helped him!"

"Helped who?"

"Zuko!" Ednal said tears finally sleeping form her eyes, "I wasn't right there i could've helped him! I was right there but i was too frightened to act!"

Fukurō saw how much pain she was in finally there was more to this girl than a unique blond strike and a smile she had suffered a lot of pain. He couldn't take it anymore he brought her into a big hug holding her close, "Ednal-You don't have to carry such a burden on your own" Ednal looked so surprised her former tears sparkled like stars around her face, "You have Kathe Edward Alphonse and me" Ednal couldn't bring herself to move no one had hugged her like this in a while. But tears started forming again "Baka!" she said quietly. "MY name's Rochann"

"Ro?" Fukurō gave a warming smile "I like it"

-Guy wearing a dress-

It didn't take them long to find the small village with damaged wooden houses, "Hello!" EDnal yelled she was expecting to be invited peacefully into the village. With the amount of damage she thought that they would be looking for help. That's not what they got when women warriors came out of nowhere and put both her and Fukurō into a hold that neither could escape from.

A friendly looking old man approached them saying, "What are you doing girls!? Just because the fire nation attacked us doesn't mean that you have to attack all the mysterious characters!"

"But what if they destroy our village more?" The women who looked like the leader of the warriors accused

Fukurō looked at them and was able to say, "We're not with the fire nation, we're just look for avatar we need his help"

There were nervous glances between the warriors and the old man who they assumed to be the mayor. The girls who were sitting on top of them jumped off and helped them up. "We are so sorry we didn't know you were looking for the avatar"

"We heard that he visited here, Do you know where he's going?" Ednal asked a little annoyed

"Why don't you all come inside for dinner and tell us your issue"

-edty-

Ednal and Fukurō both came into the mayor's house and sat a table laid with a feast of meat and fruits. They hadn't eaten like this in a while and ate until they were completely stuffed. They found out that the avatar left right after prince zuko had attacked the village to lead the firebenders away. Ednal cringed at the thought of Zuko attacking the village. The Kyoshi warriors had protected the village though now they were planning on leaving.

"Why would you want to leave?" Ednal asked, "This village is so peaceful"

Suki the leader said, "Well when the avatar we saw that we were one of the more fortunate people of the earth kingdom. WE kyoshi warriors decided that we would make more of a difference out there than staying here on this island."

Ednal looked at them inspired and a little jealous. They were so willing to sacrifice themselves for other people with fire nation people were only raised to fight for their own sake. Fukurō saw the look in her eyes and stated, "Well i'm sure you'll be a great help. You girls are strong"

Some of the girls squealed at his remark, probably because he added his charming sparkling smile. Ednal gave him a glare with fire in her eyes he sweatdropped. Everyone just sorta laughed at their relationship.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Suki cut in, "Why are you looking for the avatar?"

Fukurō and Ednal exchanged glances. They didn't really know why Kathe never told them her reason for searching him out. "Well we've got a friend, her name's kathe" Ednal started

"She's the real on searching for him we don't know why but she and her friends say they come from a different country besides the fire nation, earth kingdom, or water tribe."

The kyoshi warriors looked confusingly at them then at the mayor who stated, "Well i although there was nothing more than our great nations but looks like there's much more to this world than anyone actually knew."

After talking a bit more Fukurō and Ednal were given a room to rest through the night. The fishing boat wasn't gonna be back, so they would wait to leave with the Kyoshi warriors the next morning. The room almost completely dark except for the single candle that illuminated Ednal's book than she was drawing in while layd out on her stomach. Fukurō layd with his back facing the light.

"Hey Ednal?" Fukurō asked breaking the thick silence that had descended between them making her jump and drop her pencil. She then responded picking up her pencil, "Yeah?"

"Firebenders aren't the only ones with dark secrets in the shadows, Earthbenders can do dark things as well." Fukurō said with a sadness in his voice

Ednal closed her book pushing it off to the side, "YHa right earthbenders are loyal and strong. When you're surrounded by firebenders you don't know when or who's gonna stab you in the back." she added, "You have no idea how many times one of ozai's own counselors has tried to murder him"

Fukurō looked at at her with saddened eyes, "Well yes and yes but we're only loyal to ourselves there are people in the earth kingdom who'd do anything for power including betraying their own kingdom. Are hearts are made of stone we can't really feel anything" He shifted onto his back letting his hand fall in between their bodies.

Ednal repositioned onto her side grabbed his hand, "Well at least you have a heart, sometimes i think firebenders don't even have a heart" the light from the cadel made her eyes glitter a pretty yellow

Fukurō sat up letting go of her hand and placed a both hands on either side of her, making his body right on top of hers. Ednal was screaming inside, she tried to control her emotions but the scent of mint enveloped her nose. A Red flush went into her cheeks eyes widening she could see his emerald green eyes. He smiled, and not one of his fake pretty boy smiles a smile from the heart, "Ya know Ro- you're cute when you blush."

Ednal couldn't move, her black hair sprawled out around her and Fukurō so close. He placed a hand gingerly on her cheek. It wasn't what she expected a earthbender hands to be like. Smooth and gentle. As he leaned down she closed her eyes preparing for whatever could come next.

-I ship it-

The next morning as the sun broke the horizon making a warm yellow light flood the village. The kyoshi warriors loaded a ship, Fukurō and Ednal looked as the warriors said goodbye to family or friends. They didn't have anyone to say goodbye to since they only really got to know the kyoshi warriors, who were coming with them. Suki had just said goodbye to some young girls and approached them.

"Don't you have parents to say goodbye to?" Ednal asked

Suki smiled, "Already did"

Fukurō smiled back, "I would like to thank all of you for taking us across on your boat"

"It's alright we're both heading to the same place," then she looked at the other kyoshi warriors who seemed to look at Fukurō and giggle. "I think the girls don't mind your presence there Fukurō"

There was a large splash on the other side of the boat, "it's the Unagi!" a kyoshi warrior yelled. Pointing at the large purple scaled eel with very very large fangs. The black slits in the yellow eyes stared at the ship.

"Girls get off the ship, it's gonna destroy it!" the MAyor yelled at the people on the ship

The warriors ran off the ship knowing that they couldn't be able to defeat the unagi. The Unagi opened up it's big mouth about to swallow the small boat. Until a big rock hit it in the head making it recoil. Then it roared again baring it's fangs.

"Well that isn't very nice," Fukurō said stepping forward sighing

Everyone stared in awe at him but as the unagi leaped forward a flaming blade swept past catching one of the long barbels while Fukurō make a rock wall that the unagi ran into. It backed up again getting ready to roar. Furuko gave it a deathly glare that would make any man run away with fear and that included the unagi.

"Why did the unagi attack?" one villager commented

"More importantly didn't you see some sort of flame be produced?"

The may yelled, "Calm down everyone, what's important is that everyone is safe and the kyoshi warriors can continue on their journey!" There was a cheer from the crowd as furuko boarded the boat again followed by all of the kyoshi warriors.

They all looked to the sunrise as they left the small island that opened many possibilities for Fukurō and Ednal.

Kathe: I'M STILL THE THE FREAKIN CLIFF!

Death the cutie: Sorry about that! *calls to Kathe*

Al and Ed: What about us! We're still captured!

Ed: By Monkey face!

Ednal: DID WE KISS

DeaththeCutie: Not gonna tell *evil smile*

Characters:She's the Devil

AiJay: No she's not. she's your author. Her sister on the other hand i can't speak for

Fukurō: *handsome smile* Follow and review

Ednal: He's not fazed at all by this chapter!? *frightened*


End file.
